


漫长的告别

by whiteknight



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Painful Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteknight/pseuds/whiteknight
Summary: 吉尔伽美什王追求永生，于是在一个仲夏之夜，永生者迪卢木多向他讲述了青春与不朽的故事。
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	漫长的告别

吉尔伽美什王年纪尚轻，远不到被衰老的噩梦萦绕的时候，可他如此骄傲，深信自己理应永远统治他广袤无垠的王国，而死神远没有资格触碰他的王袍。于是他一掷千金，命人四处寻找永生与青春的奥秘，一时之间，巫师、术士、小偷、骗子都涌进了王都。

起初，觐见国王的人们足以站满广场，他们带来罕见的花草，黄金、朱砂和贞女的眼泪炼制的丹药，装在雪花石膏瓶中的不老泉水……吉尔伽美什王坐在高处的玉座之上，以一种狩猎者的耐心和优雅听完人们滔滔不绝的花言巧语，为其中的奇遇露出微笑。可当觐见者们满心欢喜，以为即将得到梦中的黄金珠宝、良宅美人时，年轻的国王却说：本王听过太多的谎言，而你的在其中甚至平庸无趣。

于是，原本等待在王宫外的人越来越少，斗兽场和绞刑架上的尸骨却越来越多。在年轻的国王看来，戳破谎言就像用银针挑破泡沫一样轻而易举，但他同时兼具着儿童的天真残忍与智者的严苛公正，因此听完故事再把贪婪的骗子处死成了一项娱乐。再后来，广场上空空荡荡，只有乌鸦在等待下一具新鲜的血肉，人们听闻吉尔伽美什王依旧在追求永恒的青春和不死的肉体，却已经没有大胆的骗子前去铤而走险。直到某个满月的夜晚，一个衣衫褴褛的男人摇响了宫门的银铃。

男人自称自己找到了永生的方法。“三日之前，”他说，“我在森林中被猛兽袭击，一个持剑的异乡人救了我，我亲眼所见，他的身体被野兽的獠牙撕开，可最后，他却完好无损地站起来，连一丝伤痕也没有留下……于是，我想起了陛下的召令。”

在男人的指引下，王与他的卫队进行了一场围猎，并最终将猎物拖回了王城。受伤的猎物像一只美丽的雄鹿，在银光闪闪的锁链里发出痛苦的喘息，直到伤口愈合，血色重新回到他的嘴唇上。奇迹发生在月光之下，这陌生的年轻人又变得完美无瑕，如同新生，只剩汗珠和血迹在光洁的皮肤上发亮。永生者仰起头颅，与吉尔伽美什无声对视着，他的眼睛里像同时蓄满了日光、湖水和阴影，似乎有一千句诗歌要吟诵，却最终没有发出一丝声响。

“这双眼睛真美，”国王说，“如果我把它们挖出来收藏，还会有一双重新填满空洞的眼眶，对不对？”他拨弄着那些银亮的锁链，扯着它们，欣赏哗啦啦的一阵脆响，又仿佛为这样残忍血腥的想象感到满足和有趣，因此露出艳丽的笑容来。

永生者望着他，被锁链缠紧的喉咙发出一声叹息似的苦笑。

王带着他的猎物回到王宫，年少的宫人们猜不透这英俊的异乡人是何身份，锁链令他如同囚徒，可国王又令宫人们待他如贵客。他叫什么名字？迪卢木多，迪卢木多，我们的国家没有这样古怪的音节。他是个异乡人，他是陛下的新宠吗？女孩们躲在帘幕和阴影后窃窃私语。我想起陛下曾经饲养的金丝雀，那鸟儿羽毛绚丽，被金和银的链子拴住足踝，那链子那样细，它却飞不走，只能在笼子里唱歌……它那样乖顺，但什么也不吃，唱完最后一支歌谣就死了。嘘！别这样说，王可不喜欢听见这些。

但王此时并不在意这些细小的议论，因为仲夏的夜宴才刚刚开始。露台上的风和花香令吉尔伽美什心情愉悦，他饮下金杯里的美酒，带着欣快和一点醺然向身旁的永生者发问：“你是个战士，差点让王的卫队颜面扫地，叫他们像孩子一样全无还手之力……直到被本王的箭矢射中。说吧，异乡人，你从何处来？王要知道你的秘密。”

永生者已经洗去了尘埃与血污，被轻软的丝绸包裹起来，但看上去依旧憔悴而忧郁，他捧起面前的金杯，鲜红的酒在冰块里镇过，饮下的时候凉得像雪水。他仰头喝下，被月光浸染得苍白的面孔终于浮现出血色。

“陛下真的想知道吗？永生并非完美之事。您或许会发现，这一切只是巧手之下的幻术与障眼法。”

吉尔伽美什王哈哈大笑：“曾经有个术士来到王的庭院之中，他自称拥有令时光倒流、青春回复的术法。这个三流的骗子在市集上将青蛙变回蝌蚪，令垂死的鸽子变成雏鸟，让人们对这低劣的戏法深信不疑。他大胆前来，妄图得到国土上最富庶的一座城池的税收。但是本王知道，他不过是变了一个最低级的魔术，只要扯下他的袖子和衣袍，一切秘密都无所遁形，要揭破再简单不过。猜猜看吧，王最后让这杂种如何赎罪？”

“您处死了他，就像广场上那些尸首。”

“我让他去鳄鱼池，假如他能将那些猛兽变回卵中，那么自然能平安离开。最后他被撕碎，只留下一根腿骨被冲到岸边。”

国王陛下容貌光艳无比，即使叙述如此残忍的事实也只是令他的面孔显得愈发生动明丽。他继续说：

“所以不必担心，王自有判断。

可假如你有所欺瞒，那么你遭受的酷刑将无穷无尽。因为你不会死去，只能活着受尽世间一切的折磨。迪卢木多。”

永生的年轻人听到自己的姓名，他的瞳孔仿佛被火烫了一样颤动。奇妙的音节在吉尔伽美什王的唇舌间滚动，像一句极短的咒语，像一颗熟透的樱桃，拿捏在锋利的牙齿和柔软的舌头之间，下一秒就能变为诅咒，或是咬破果肉吸取甜蜜的汁液。于是迪卢木多不再拒绝，他点了点头。

“请让我为您讲述一个故事吧。您所想知道的秘密，都在其中。”

“故事发生在我的故乡，一个巫术同刀剑、诗歌一样盛行的国度，而人们热衷于将生死与情爱放置于天平的两端。那是诸神尚未离开人间的时代，祝福与诅咒依旧有着强大的魔力，有时候就连一句话也会成为奇迹的楔子。”

曾经有人在少年时遇到一位女仙，女仙给予他神明的眷顾，预言他终将与青春为伴一生，却劝告他要留心所爱，因为死亡将随着情爱而来。少年长大后成为王国首屈一指的骑士、世间少女的心上人，他却并未回应潮水般的恋慕，当人们问起时，骑士回答：我已将心交付予人，尽管他光辉灿烂，难以企及。

没有人知道骑士的情人是谁，因为这是个不能言说的秘密——如果人们听说王国之星不巧与敌国的王相爱，等待他的仅仅会是死亡吗？于是年轻的骑士始终缄口不言，直到两国脆弱的平衡在长久的僵持之下终于破裂，他再也无法继续在情爱与忠诚之间挣扎，因此不得不与情人诀别，踏上交战的战场。

这是一场惨烈至极的战争。直到百年之后人们挖出地下的红宝石，依旧会说那是死人的鲜血渗进泥土，才凝结成如此猩红的晶体。而正如女仙所预言的那样，随着情爱而来的死亡带走了年轻的骑士，直至悲痛的人们将他的棺材从战场带回，他都与青春相伴，不曾老去。

“无趣，”吉尔伽美什王打断了叙述，他漫不经心地拈着一颗葡萄，尖利的指甲已经略微戳破了一点深紫的果皮，“王的宫廷里总有游吟诗人前来，关于宿命和预言的故事不胜枚举，你所说的又有什么新奇？”

“那么，我在此请求您允许我继续，”永生者从容回答，“因为接下来的故事里，这位原本应该前往亡者之地的骑士，会在他的墓穴中苏醒。”

年轻的骑士从深沉的睡眠中醒来，原来他并未真正死去，可时间已经过去太久。他的故国成为霸主的行省，他的亲友远去仙境或埋入泥土，如今的人们仅从父辈口中听过属于英雄的传奇，而只有他容颜未改，依旧光辉美貌。当骑士问起他曾经的情人与敌人，那位野心勃勃、雄才大略的征服者时，人们告诉他：国王在战后拥有了一切，他的王国广阔，他的街市繁华，他的国都是世界的中心。可随着时间流逝，国王逐渐不再眷恋玉座，他离开了王宫，抛下了权柄仿佛随手丢弃一枚铜币，有人说他一直朝着东方、朝着太阳升起的地方而去，传说那里生长着永生的草药。

那么您要往何处去呢？故国的人们问道。

我将一直朝着东方、朝着太阳升起的地方而去，骑士回答。我不记得自己因何不死，也许那里会有答案。

事实上，他的故国不存、情人与敌人不知踪迹，此时他仿佛活着的幽灵，除了去找寻对方还有什么归处呢？骑士一直朝着传说中国王离去的方向走，他走过无数的城邦、渡过数不清的河流，一路上听到许多优美的诗歌，在篝火边，在酒馆里，在月光下，诗人们唱：一位国王走进荒野，他要越过太阳之山，他要渡过死亡之海；蝎人让开道路，店主赠他麦酒，渔夫渡海耗费了一百二十根船桨；他寻访最初的人类，他知晓生死的奥秘，他想要六天七夜不眠，却最终被睡眠抓住袍角、坠入梦乡……越往东去，那诗歌就越长，如同春天不断生长的花枝，然而骑士一直走到海岸线上，也没有听到国王的结局。

他走进港口的集市，遇到一位巫师。巫师从层层纱幔间走来，在杏花、水烟和香料的味道里接过他手中的金币。我听闻您知晓过去与未来，骑士说，那么请您告诉我，传说里的那位国王最终是获得了长生，还是走入了死荫？巫师雪白的手指拈着那枚古老的金币，猩红兜帽垂下深深的阴影，他笑了。

国王最终没有吃下长生的草药，他像任何一个凡人一样衰老死亡。巫师说道，他抬起眼睛，年轻艳丽的面容与金币上国王的头像交相辉映，如同一面银镜子里外的影子。

骑士望着巫师良久，说：我确信您所言非虚。他顿了顿，深吸一口气，好让自己不要颤抖得太厉害：您要怎样的报酬呢？

我从来只要人们最珍贵的事物。

可我除了这枚金币与自己，已经一无所有。骑士答道，于是巫师哈哈大笑，他说好，那我要你。

他们倒进纱幔之后，在成堆的柔软地毯和兽皮里亲吻和交媾，仿佛干渴了太久的人啜饮甘泉，甚至不在乎其中是否掺了鸩酒。太阳落下，满月升起，隔着薄薄的墙壁可以听见商人喧嚣的叫卖和马车上叮当作响的铃音，巫师裹在兽皮里伸着懒腰，他在一片香料的甜和海水的咸里掰过骑士的下颌。跟我走，他说。然后他便不再开口，仿佛是在笃定地等待烂熟于心的答案。

迪卢木多停了下来，他出神似的望着枝形烛台上的火光，直到吉尔伽美什不耐烦地敲了敲杯沿。“抱歉，”他说，“陛下。我刚刚说到，巫师向骑士发出了邀约——”

“毫无疑问，他会答应。”吉尔伽美什嗤笑，“他当然会答应。经过如此长久的漂泊，他早就失去了原本的一切，唯有巫师身上还有昔日的影子，这可怜的杂种沉浸于重逢的喜悦，自然会不顾一切地抓住最后一点执念 。但这才是悲剧的开端。”

“凡人的寿命又如何与不死之人相提并论？本王倒是想看看，这样可笑的闹剧要怎样收场。”

骑士与巫师一同踏上旅程，仿佛要补偿之前失去的时间，他们在共同度过的百年中目睹了世间尚未消散的神秘与奇迹。他们见过孤岛上的巨人，冰雪的女巫从极光中走来，火焰烧过的土地隔夜就长出血潮一样的鲜花，深渊里的眼睛，红龙从高空飞过……原来咒语只是拗口的短诗，传说都是现实的影子。可尽管巫师拥有智慧与强大的力量，尽管他的双眼见过世间万物、通晓过去与未来，生死的秘密依旧蒙着沉重的面纱，死亡最终还是降临在他的面前。

骑士感到前所未有的痛苦和无能为力，他甚至自责着自己的长生与青春：为何他不能换回情人的生命，为何他无法记起自己如何获得这份诅咒？他在神庙的神明与自然的精灵面前放下牺牲，神明是冰冷的雕塑，精灵的光芒随着时间而消退，他们给出的答案均是长久的寂静与沉默。

于是，不死的骑士开始了一个百年又一个百年的寻找与流浪。情人永远在变换着身份，他是弄权的亲王，是驼队里富甲一方的商贾，是纵横海上的船王，是天资聪颖的少年……可无论他是谁，骑士永远能一眼就在人群里认出他。他们一次又一次地相遇，一次又一次地告别，在告别之后启程找寻下一次的重逢，活着的幽灵想抓住死去的影子，他的旅途因此无穷无尽，仿佛是被时间留在了原地，而所有人都在离他而去。他不知道何时才能结束，因为重逢的欢愉与告别的痛苦放置在天平两端，竟有着同样的重量。

百年前的一个夜晚，他旅居的城市因庆典而亮如白昼，人人手执蜡烛走进庙宇和街市，仿佛银河与朝霞落在了人间。骑士询问身旁的商贩，商贩答道：那是年轻的国王在庆祝自己的生日，他要从城外回来了。月亮升至中天的时候，骑士看到国王从王国最宽阔的道路上打马而来，他在烛火的照耀下异常威严美丽，足以令所有人臣服。

商贩小声叹息：倘若他不是那样暴虐无情，会有多少人更加爱他。

骑士还是走到了这位年轻的暴君身边，他在紫幕中向他许下誓言，成为他最为亲近和信任的侍卫长。然而亲密与忠诚也不能撼动暴君的心，劝谏与求情鲜少能左右王任性的决定。王不为新郎留下他的新娘，不为母亲留下她的儿子，成群的宫殿旁有乌鸦与死尸，沉重的赋税和徭役消磨了人们对国王早年功绩的记忆……可说出不满之言的舌头都离开了它们的主人，骑士在城墙旁回过头，就能听到吊起的骨架在风里碰撞的清脆声响。

他开始在梦里看到过去，他看到血腥的战场和死去的同族，看到亲王写下暗杀的名单，看到船王下令将背叛者扔向海中的鲨群，看到他野心勃勃的情人踏在鲜血之上。他从噩梦里惊醒，年轻的暴君怀抱他的脖颈，低声问他梦见了什么。

没有。他说，什么也没有。

在暴君的最后一个生日，他的王国也像往年一样亮如白昼，只是火把代替了蜡烛，怒吼取代了祝福和赞歌。国王命人将成斗的珍珠抛入池塘，宝石和金币倒进深井，匕首割开骏马的脖子，宫娥赤着脚尖叫奔逃，他拿起烛台，放任火苗舔舐丝绸和薄纱、紫檀与香柏。当人们反应过来时，大火已经席卷整座王宫，火焰一直要燃烧到月亮上去。骑士在混乱的人群中回过头，不顾旁人的劝阻转身冲进内宫，此时他已经浑身浴血、精疲力尽，滚烫的木屑和火星烫伤皮肤，疼痛叫他浑身都要溃散，可他依旧不停地奔跑、奔跑，一直到了国王的面前才停下脚步。

推罗紫的帘幕已经燃烧殆尽，那暴君隔着明黄的火幕望着骑士，他甚至在笑，被映亮的面容如此傲慢却美丽得熠熠生辉。他朝他伸出手，就像过往的每一次一样，而长生的骑士穿过了火焰，将自己的手放入暴君的手心。

此时他才意识到：他的情人从未改变。倘若人类的灵魂是一枚切割过的宝石，每一次重生与转世都只是展现了晶体的某一个切面，他所爱之人从来就有如此暴戾又残忍的心，只是他曾经盲目，曾经自我宽慰。而更可怕的是，骑士看着焚宫的烈焰席卷而来，在炙热和窒息的痛苦里心想，即便如此，他也依旧爱着他，甚至愿意与他的王国一同沉没。

“您见过候鸟迁徙吗，陛下？”迪卢木多问道，“冬天的时候，群鸟需要一直飞翔躲避寒潮。它们即使在睡梦中也在云雾里穿行，只有到达了温暖的南方，才会停在树枝上休憩。而对于永生者来说，他的迁徙永远不会结束。所以当疲倦终于抓住他的时候，只要可以停憩哪怕一瞬，就算是沼泽和冰河也会收起翅膀、义无反顾地坠落下去。”

“哦，”吉尔伽美什意味深长地指出，“恐怕他没有如愿以偿。”

“当太阳升起的时候，他发现自己如同新生一般重新站在灰烬和废墟里，无论是火焰的烧灼还是刀剑的切割，都留不下半点痕迹。即使一心渴求死亡的终局，死亡也已经彻底遗忘了他，只剩下无穷无尽的，漫长的迁徙与积累的孤独,在不断折磨他永不结束的生命。”

“于是，他终于明白了：永生并非祝福，某种程度上，这是送给他的诅咒与牢笼。”迪卢木多沉默片刻，捧起金杯饮下最后一口酒。“我的故事已经说完了，陛下。”

月亮已经升至天穹的最高处，吉尔伽美什王慢悠悠地把玩着手里的匕首，那精巧锋利的凶器像一片冰冷的月光，雪亮近乎不祥。“如果那些蠢材编的故事有你一半有趣，王就不至于把他们挂起来吊死，”匕首碰翻空的金杯，吉尔伽美什放任它一路滚到永生者的足边，“你说你的故乡是勇士与诗人之国，果然如此。”

“可惜，”他站起身，“故事说得固然有可取之处，扯谎的水平却一塌糊涂。”

“您说过您自有判断。如果陛下要鉴定话语的真伪，不妨亲手一试。”

吉尔伽美什稍一用力，轻而易举就把对方摁倒在地毯上，匕首贴着永生者的下颌，往下滑动，随时都能切进柔软的皮肤、搏动的血管，再用刀尖扯出一块献给神明的内脏。迪卢木多抬起头来仰望着他，像一只雄鹿远远望着林间的猎手。一滴血珠顺着刀尖沁出来，年轻的陛下用一种轻快又残忍的好奇发问：“王很好奇，一个穷途末路的暴君，难道不会带上更多的所有物作为陪葬者？”

“同样，”吉尔伽美什的笑容愈发恶意，“一个为救陌生人宁可被野兽撕碎的人，会对效忠者的行径无动于衷吗？”

王的得意并未持续太久，因为在话音落下的一瞬，他便猛地被翻身压在了地上。迪卢木多在他上方长久地沉默着，可他的呼吸粗重，胸口起伏，那轻飘飘的话语就像火星落进柴堆，这他的眼睛里点燃一片异常的光辉与野火。永生者平静的面孔似乎第一次出现了裂痕，诗人退去，战士的影子重新浮现，被刺伤的愤怒和压抑的颤抖反而叫他更加生动起来。“您猜的没有错，”迪卢木多说，他用力掐着王纤细的手腕，“故事的最后，暴君在高塔上命令死士焚烧整座王城，好让城市与宫殿成为王陵、属于他的臣民与王国殉葬，叫攻入的军队一无所获，甚至成为焦黑枯骨。”

“他已经疯了。满地是宫人的尸骨，四处是废墟和烟尘，所以我想劝阻他收回成命，我可以带他平安离开……可是陛下，那位王的回答却是：本王的生日，难道不应该用更为盛大的方式庆祝吗？”

他深吸一口气，用梦呓般的语气继续说道：“所以我的剑杀死了他。是我刺穿了他的腹部，也是我抱着尸体，茫然地坐在火焰里想得到终结……然而最终陪伴我的，只有漫长的折磨和沉重的罪孽。您现在——满意这个回答了吗？”

吉尔伽美什王笑了，冶艳嘴唇和眼眸一般鲜红，尖利犬齿同皮肤一样雪白。他将手腕从颤抖的掌心抽出，揽下永生者僵硬的脖颈。“王很喜欢，但这还不够，”他低声喃喃，声音因贪婪而充满欲望，“远远不够。”

“本王从来只要最珍贵的事物。”

他们带着一种激烈的情欲与怒火将彼此靠近，剥至赤裸。永生者再次被放置在地毯上，月光下的身体光洁无瑕，只有腹部一道陈旧的瘢痕横贯而过，狰狞得似乎还散发着腥气。年轻的陛下抚摸着伤痕，想象是怎样的獠牙或剑刃剖开了他，流出滚烫鲜血和柔软内脏。迪卢木多在堪称轻柔的触碰下发着抖，好像伤痕上还长着新生的嫩肉，痒和麻从腰腹一直蔓延到心口，心脏在掌心底下砰砰作响。吉尔伽美什俯身叼住永生者的喉结，用牙齿研磨薄薄的皮肤。是什么杀死了你？他低声问。

回答他的是一声压抑的痛呼。刀尖报复似的直接插入肉体，鲜血涌出来，肌肉翻开，骨头断裂，金属搅动内脏，永生的祝福让伤口撕开又愈合，像一朵玫瑰在绽放又合拢。吉尔伽美什王所寻求的永生此时正躺在他的手心之下，滚烫又腥热，被剖开的胸膛如同一颗被切开的猩红石榴。此时王仿佛重新担任了祭司的职责，在坚硬的石台上分割他的祭品，祭品挣扎却不反抗，他注视他的祭司和神明，他的伤口会结痂，伤疤会脱落，但伤痕、迷恋和痛苦全都在眼睛里，像一个漩涡。他在看着谁呢？这叫年轻的国王心生贪婪和怒火，奇异的满足也掺杂其中，于是他舔过新鲜的伤口，用饮过鲜血的嘴唇去亲吻迪卢木多的眼睛，他发出一声呜咽，却如同呻吟一样煽情。

现在是我在杀死你了。国王低声笑着说。他抽出刀刃，手指陷进还没愈合的伤口里。他们如今都又热又硬，蹭在一起的阴茎流下清液，再被养尊处优、戴着戒指的手指握在一处揉捏。宝石的棱角蹭过敏感的小孔，叫它翕张着吐出更多淫荡的汁液。永生的男人彻底放软了身体，原来疼痛并不会让他屈服，欲望却会。

从贝壳里挖出的膏脂被送进后穴，很快就随着抽插融化成晶亮的一滩，顺着合不拢的穴口流出来。吉尔伽美什王一贯缺乏耐心，折磨床笫间的美人时却格外有闲情逸致，王用手指玩弄迪卢木多已经湿软的肉穴，却扣着他的手腕不让碰触前方勃起的性器，于是他像离水的鱼一样挣动，黑发黏在额前，痉挛的大腿求饶似的蹭过对方的腰际。直到他再也忍不住、溃不成军般地射出来，被自己的精液弄脏了胸腹。吉尔伽美什捞起迪卢木多的腰，他们的下体黏腻地贴在一块，淫靡近乎亲昵，然后他拉开瘫软的双腿操进去，像利剑插进温暖柔韧的剑鞘。

被青春祝福的身体如此紧致年轻，正因为尚未褪去的情潮和突如其来的入侵而颤抖着绞缠上来。吉尔伽美什只插入一半，因此附在他耳边恶毒地低语：不管多少次，你都会像完全没有被使用过的处子一样，对吗？鲜美的肉体因这份下流的赞美而夹得更紧，又被一点点碾压、撕裂开来，迪卢木多在疼痛和愤怒里搂住吉尔伽美什的脖颈，在他的颈侧狠狠咬下去。吉尔伽美什扳过他的下颌，粗鲁地接吻，然后在血腥味中更野蛮地进犯。

仲夏夜的月光从高空流淌下来，像雪水滑过冰凉的胸膛。但吻和舔舐、啃咬都是热的，吉尔伽美什王猩红的纹身如同火焰燎烧，触碰都会被烫伤，迪卢木多恍惚地想着，伸出的手却被捉住亲吻。

“尝起来是甜的，”吉尔伽美什说，“蜂蜜的味道。”

永生者愣住了，调情的话语落在耳中，却同时在心腔里倒进一杯掺蜜的苦酒。他茫然地眨了眨眼，似乎被太多过往的尘埃迷住，以至于分不清过去与现实。年轻的王俯身望着他，月光在他的金眼睛里晃动，不知是满溢而出的情欲还是将落未落的泪水。吉尔伽美什王感到不快，于是把对方弯折得更厉害，在骨骼艰难作响的声音中将自己埋得更深。“你在想什么？”细白牙齿在锁骨上撕咬，他像一只猛兽要撕开猎物的喉管。“这种时候也能走神，王可没有允许。”

“没什么，”猎物喘息着把呻吟压回喉咙，“……什么也没有。”

接下来他什么声音也发不出来，吉尔伽美什就着交合的姿势把他翻过去，手指压着后颈，将他压得低伏下去，姿态驯服。王的手指如此纤细，平日里被鲜花和宝石装饰，几乎叫人忘了它们同样能沾满鲜血、拗断骨头。“拙劣的谎言。”他慢条斯理地施力，以一种凌虐般的快意和冷酷。而迪卢木多的双腿打颤，因为不稳的趴跪，因为过于深入的冲撞，软塌的腰肢被捞起来扯回去，滑出的阴茎也重新干进湿热的肠肉，精液、融化的香膏与淫靡的水液把阴囊和耻毛都染得湿亮，他被彻底拆开，钉在阴茎上受着无穷无尽的酷刑，即使双膝酸软、乳头红肿，也不会被放过。

“沉溺于过去并无意义，”吉尔伽美什在永生者的眼角尝到眼泪，他亲吻的姿态里有怜爱与占有，“明明有更值得追求的事物，总是浪费时间找寻一个幻影，真是无趣至极。”

直视过太阳之人，即使目盲也不再满足于烛火的微光，迪卢木多的回答含在唇舌之间，被呻吟割成碎片。他回过头，像溺水之人抓住浮木一般抓住王的臂膀，您不会明白，他说，我很庆幸您不必明白。

吉尔伽美什低下头，他们像真正的情人那样接吻、抚慰，让欢愉的浪潮席卷全身，让肉欲融化的肌体缠在一起。迪卢木多躺在柔软的地毯上，被滚落的果实、金杯、匕首和离枝的香花包围，尚在痉挛的媚肉依旧含着、吸吮着性器，直至被珍珠色的精液填满到溢出。月亮在落下，吉尔伽美什用唇齿衔着对方红肿的嘴唇，像亵玩一瓣玫瑰一样咬出汁液，再把垂死动物般的呜咽吞下去。

“我很喜欢你，”餍足的陛下格外慷慨，“为了你的故事和终将献上的永生，王可以满足你的愿望。感到荣幸吧。”

永生者疲惫地笑了笑。“您想要赐下什么呢？”他问，“是广袤的领土、不竭的财富还是权力？可即使您无所不能，也无法满足没有愿望的人。如您所见，我一无所有，也别无所求。”

“不，”吉尔伽美什王指出，“你想要死。”

“你想要从无尽的时间中解脱，你想要彻底的死亡而不是漫长的别离，你想要休憩，想要弥补缺憾，想要在荣耀和情爱中长眠，而不是孤独的起死回生者、无能为力的情人或者弑君的不忠之徒。

你并非一无所求，而是远比自己认为的更贪婪，迪卢木多。”

国王的手指点上永生者的心口，固定一只挣扎的蝴蝶需要银针，折断最柔软脆弱的肋骨却只需要一句话。言语比剑锋更利，他知道对方正在看不见的地方流着血，尽管他们依旧温存地躺在一处，连小腿都交叠相缠，情欲带来的血色却已经开始褪去，永远年轻的面孔如同苍白不朽的石像。月光太过明亮，迪卢木多抬手捂住眼睛，“你总是这样，吉尔伽美什，”他似乎在笑，又似乎在哭，“洞察人心和裁决万物，又该死的正确。是的，尊敬的陛下，我并非无欲无求，而是和你一样贪婪，因为我们都在追求生死的秘密，企图颠倒祂的结果。”

“既然如此，”他用力握住王的手腕，“你能满足这份贪婪吗？”

吉尔伽美什王悠然开口：“自然。”

“愚昧执拗之人啊，你为希求之物而幻灭破碎的模样取悦了本王，那么这份贪婪自然有了可取之处。无论过去，现在，还是未来，唯有王能承认你的欲望，唯有王能允许你的妄念——你在王的宝库中已有一席之地。而除此之外，迪卢木多，你还有何处可去？”

“我的确无处可去，但你呢，”永生的异乡人问道，“你要往何处去？”

“我已体会过永生，那是无止境的战役，过于漫长的旅途。你会一直走下去，看到狂热的信徒毁灭王朝，看到黄金在灰烬里闪闪发光，新木在焦骨旁抽枝，人们因重复的悲剧而恸哭……你会看着这些一次次发生，你的爱人缠绵病榻，萎缩成裹尸布下的一堆枯骨，你的孩子昨日还是婴孩，转眼老态龙钟、裸露光秃秃的牙床，唯有你永不枯萎，永远年轻而美丽。于是你继续向前，被时间的浪潮裹挟，独自一人，一次次向转瞬即逝的一切告别。每一次告别都是一次全新的死亡，可你不会死，你只会永远活下去，直到麻木得忘记自己从何而来，要往何处去。

告诉我，吉尔伽美什：即使如此，你也要背负这一切、永远地活下去吗？”

国王敛下了笑意，年轻的面孔神色庄重。他反手握住对方，将迪卢木多从地毯上拽起来。露台建在王宫的高处，王宫又在王城的高处，月亮逐渐下沉，他们看到黑暗里的城市里零星的灯火，像海面上沉浮着亮晶晶的藻类。“看到了吗，”吉尔伽美什问，“从你目之所及，到遥远看不见的地方，都是本王的国度。”

“王的疆土辽阔，王的子民千万，王的宝库充盈。然而这一切都需要王来享用和裁决，王决定怎样的枝丫留下，怎样的毒蛇应死，怎样的猎物可以养在庭院，怎样的宝物理应洗净收藏。迪卢木多，王所背负的是不仅是如今的王国，还有此世乃至往后所有的命运、荣耀与罪恶，因此远不到沉入长眠的时机。而这区区的痛苦和孤独，又如何能令王却步？”

他既像降临在人间的神明，又远比神明来得鲜明快活，他的宣言傲慢坦然，这蓬勃的野心却叫永生者死去过太多次的心脏燃起一点火。这火烧灼着胸膛和肋骨，热和痛让他几乎要流下眼泪。“这就是你的选择，”迪卢木多说，“可就如同我想要选择的‘死’一样，‘生’同样难以回头。”

吉尔伽美什王朗声大笑：“那又如何？王的选择从来都是正解。”

不死的异乡人望着国王，又是那样的眼神，国王陛下心想。满身血污的猎物抬起眼睛，献祭自我的牺牲忍住剧痛，沉迷情欲的男人发出一声迷茫的喘息，所有的瞬间交叠，让国王陛下心生陌生的柔软和同等的破坏欲，仿佛它们已经存在于这具身体里许久。迪卢木多凑近一些，双手捧住吉尔伽美什的头颅，“我明白了。”他喃喃说，既欢悦又怅然， “命运的螺旋行至此处，是到了降下终局的时候。”

“既然如此，为了您的恩赐，也请您收下我的回礼。”

“吉尔伽美什，我在此祝福你，愿你拥有无尽的时光，愿你的宝库丰盈，愿欢愉如潮水涌至你的足边，愿一切你所爱的都不消逝。”他笑着俯身低下头，吉尔伽美什王尝到了咸的眼泪和一个苦而甜的吻。“愿你永不枯萎，永不凋谢，永葆青春。”

在祝福、泪水与吻落下的瞬间，吉尔伽美什王被扯进无数梦境之中。游鱼飞翔，花朵流淌如海洋，星星落在树梢，新月于芬芳的海水上航行，一切景象被打碎、颠倒与拼接，数不尽的梦和时空旋转又旋转，绽放又绽放，形成时间的漩涡。他看到风帆升起，而自己走过夹板，拽着绳子将黑发的年轻人拉出水面，那湿漉漉的青年像一尾健美的人鱼；商队经过沙漠里的城市，他策马随意闯进一家庭院，年轻的主人在蔷薇藤的浓阴下摘了斗篷，向他递上一杯甘冽的清水，“尝起来是甜的，”他吻了对方的指尖，“蜂蜜的味道。”；他分开薄纱帷幕，风尘仆仆的旅人递上一枚古老金币，颤抖着询问传说的终局；新雪地上冷冽的空气吹进肺叶，政敌的鲜血淌到足边，人们欢呼着拥立新君，金眼睛的骑士单膝跪下，将额头贴上他的手背，“祝贺您的胜利，我的陛下。”；烈火焚烧宫室，迪卢木多手执染血长剑，他的绝望满溢而出，“求求您！”他苦苦哀求，“求求您，陛下，请您收回成命！我可以带您平安离开，只要您收回成命！”

时间纷乱的洪流继续向前，他是巫师，是船王，是富商，是焚城的暴君，是夺权的亲王，是一千零一个梦里的另一位主角。吉尔伽美什走过荒野，渡过海洋，与野兽同饮，与蝎人对谈，异国的情人前来诀别，他知道他终将被预言里的死亡带走，然而战前无人退步。他们在床上下完了最后一盘棋，散落的棋子是日后无数横尸的战士，迪卢木多说我不能违背誓言，你也不会撤回命令，那么这就是我们最后的告别了。

于是他捧起骑士的头颅，他说你总是执拗愚蠢。那么听好，这是我给予你的祝福与命令：你要活下去，迪卢木多，你要永不枯萎，永不凋谢，永葆青春，直到你再次来到王的面前，直到王向你收回成命。

情人的面目如水上倒影逐渐破灭，原来一句祝福也是永恒的诅咒。吉尔伽美什王在一千零一个梦里沉浮，他看到蛇叼走灵草，皱纹爬上手背，送葬的队伍收殓遗体而他只是远远望着，一柄长剑穿透了他的胸腹，鲜血如泉涌。迪卢木多垂下头抱住他，滚烫眼泪砸落在嘴唇上。

永生的骑士说：愿你永不枯萎，永不凋谢，永葆青春。

吉尔伽美什王从睡梦中醒来。月亮完全沉入晨曦，他的王国从仲夏夜之中苏醒，他的金杯里残留一点猩红的酒液，他环顾四周，露台上除了他已空无一人。他的身体还带着剑刃留下的残余疼痛，但那永生者就像从未来到他的王宫中一般，竟像露水一样杳无踪迹了。此刻他宛如新生，孤独一人，他披衣站起，却听到铛啷啷一声脆响。

永生的国王捡起一枚金币，他永远年轻艳丽的面容与金币上的古王相互辉映，如同镜子里外的倒影。

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 标题和“说一次再见就是死去一点”来自雷蒙德·钱德勒。
> 
> 灵感来自《奥兰多》和《低俗怪谈》，永生那一段话有参照低俗怪谈第三季里道林格雷的台词。
> 
> 刷说的那段太阳和烛火的话，来自于《冰与火之歌》的蓝礼亲王和百花骑士洛拉斯，蓝礼死后百花说“太阳落山之后，蜡烛无法替代。”
> 
> 构思已经好几年，写也断断续续写了半年，最后挣扎着写完送给了鱼，鱼挺喜欢，希望大家也喜欢。
> 
> 虽然现在想发到凹3来不容易，但是我还是想发过来。敬自由与热爱，敬每一位创作者。


End file.
